


Side effects may include...

by ObjectivlyOli



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clints Pov, Clints trying his best, Everyone Needs A Hug, Happy Ending, Lots of Sex, M/M, NSFW, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is basically a virgin in this, Pietro has a stunning lack of sex knowledge, Praise Kink, Sex drugs cus why not., Sokovian accent, cus its porn with plot, not plot with porn, phonetic accent writing, quick refraction time, so Clint has to fill in the gapes, which is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectivlyOli/pseuds/ObjectivlyOli
Summary: Pietro gets stuck with a needle meant for Captain America, unintended side effects include: Extra sensitivity, Muscle spasms, rampant hornyness and crying, but Clint isn’t sure if that last one is a side effect or more that Pietro was freaking out.





	Side effects may include...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write in first person, cus it's not my forte, but hey, everything is worth a try and it was still fun to write, I mean it would be hard to write Pietro/Clint and not have a good time :)

The battle had gone wrong, things had seemed fine, until it became apparent that it was a set up to kidnap Steve, then things progressed to where we are now, stuck in a large room with probably a hundred ex-Shield agents.

Steve was limping, leg covered in blood, he was staying close to us because this was too much, Hydra, kidnapping plots, it was too much for him.

I was shooting from my vantage point on a machine of some sorts, watching the battle go down.

Tony was flying low, his suite had been damaged early on, working on backup power, he was knocking agents around so that they didn’t all pile up on one side.

Nat was taking people down left and right, despite what had sounded like a broken leg, she was blowing their brains out or snapping their necks, fighting fiercely to protect her friends.

Bruce didn't come, this was a densely populated area and he had a bit of a track record for losing control in these kinds of situations, it was bad, but it wasn’t a code green.

Even through Bruce wasn’t here, there were two other people here.

Wanda and Pietro, the “New” Avengers as we liked to call them, despite their groans that it had been a year, Wanda’s hands glowing as she threw equipment and agents, Pietro was practically flying around the room, the agents dropping in his wake.

I hadn’t thought it would get much worse than this, we were on the up side by now, starting to turn the tide.

That was about when the automated gun in the corner started up.

The thing is, we had trained with these before, run battle simulations, but this was different, because some of us were hurt and there were about 25 distractions trying to kill us too, I immediatly ducked as the gun pointed at me, bullets crashing into the concrete behind me.

The cacophony of bullets stopped and I had a second to breath in relief and look around, before another shot was fired, this time, not at me.

Something felt wrong, it didn’t sound right, it wasn’t the right kind of metal shing, it was almost dull sounding compared to bullets.

I screamed, trying to warn Steve as the projectile, a syringe, flew towards him.

My warning wasn’t fast enough, as I knew it wouldn’t be.

But Pietro was, grabbing Cap and moving him out of the way, roughly getting him away from the rain, setting him next to Wanda.

I was almost relieved, hand relaxing on my bow.

That was when I saw the needle sticking out of Pietro’s thigh, the pinched look on his face as he crumpled.

Wanda took out most of the agents with one red wave of anger, even her eyes glowing red, Nat took the rest down while we gathered around Pietro.

My heart was thudding as I ran to them, because this was the second goddamn time he took one for the team and frankly it was terrifying how easily he threw his safety to the wind when it came to saving people.

Pietro was talking, so that was good.

“Am okay, just, hurts, like serum did.” he reassured Wanda, who didn’t looked placated at all “I will see medical, don’t worry.”

Pietro had tried to stand, managing for a couple steps but then his body went rigid, muscles spasming then he was falling to the ground, luckily Wanda caught him before he hit the fucking broken glass and ceiling pieces littering the floor, but still.

I carried Pietro the rest of the way, doing my best not to embarass him as I held him bridal until we were in the Quinjet.

The quinjet ride was too silent, Pietro shivering and curling in on himself slightly.

The doctor spent five minutes asking him questions and testing him, and then about twenty very tense and worried minutes explaining what was happening to him, Pietro had been shot with a drug meant for Steve, it was strong, in fact, if Pietro hadn’t been mutated himself he probably would have died, as it he was experiencing it like Steve would, the effects of which were… very different than we had initially thought.

The formula was supposed to make the user weakened by enhancing their senses, making their body unable to carry them away or fight, the unfortunate side effects was also why it worked so well.

It was a powerful aphrodisiac, affecting the way you experience your senses and how your muscles reacted to stimuli, essentially, Pietro was too turned on to function properly, which would explain his bright red cheeks and inability to look anyone in the eye.

We had a quick conference, Steve feeling awful that Pietro had gotten hit with what was meant for him, Tony joking that it wasn’t that bad all things considered, Wanda just glared at him.

I brought up what no one was discussing.

“The doc said that he won’t be able to work through this on his own, so what are we gonna do?” I crossed my arms, looking at Steve who was gaping, apparently he hadn’t mentally gone there yet and was just now realizing the implications of the doctors words.

“Set him up with one of our agents or a nurse, maybe getting laid will help with his grouchiness, sure helps mine.” Tony joked, but I could see that he was worried about the kid.

Wanda looked vaguely nauseous at the thought and I almost told her that she could leave, but then she spoke up “No, it should be Clint.” she turned to me.

I startled, the words catching me off guard, I was now the one gaping, not Steve.

Wanda was biting her lip, looking slightly guilty, she knew this was a lot to ask “He knows you and I read your file, you’ve done honeypot missions before, you know how to separate these aspects of life.”

I felt dubious, but for a different reason than she thought, I didn’t want to take advantage of Pietro, not when he was so vulnerable, plus, silly as it may sound, I might have the tiniest, tiniest crush on the speedster.

Wanda gave me an intense look, stepping closer, her voice lowered “Though he isn’t saying it, Pietro is afraid, he does not like losing control and he will be even more freaked out if it’s someone he doesn’t know.” her eyes went all soft, searching mine “He trusts you, Clint.”

Well that was just an arrow to the heart, I looked through the glass at where Pietro was getting looked over, he seemed normal enough, but I could see it in his eyes, just like Wanda said, he was scared, messing with his fingers and not looking up from his lap.

Tony started talking, rambling about how there were plenty of qualified professionals that could easily take care of Pietro and that it didn’t need to be me-

“I’ll do it.” I told Wanda, cutting Tony off and ignoring his surprised expression “But not in here, my room, I know the layout better and it’s more private.”

Wanda nodded “I will tell them.”

Tony sputtered as she left, slapping Steve’s chest when he wasn’t acting shocked “Steve, aren’t your delicate sensibilities protesting, c’mon, they’re team mates!”

Steve shrugged “Bucky used to sleep with one of the other Commandos, didn’t effect either of their performances in battle, if anything they were better shots.”

Tony gaped as I smirked.

Wanda appeared again “Would you like to go to your room now, or wait for Pietro to be moved there?”

I shrugged “I could carry him again, I don’t mind and it might get him more used to me… uh, touching him.” I trailed off, not wanting to get graphic.

Wanda nodded, then paused, giving me a soft look, she pulled us away from Steve and a still surprised Tony “Be careful with him, he is sensitive.” Wanda warned me, her hand resting on my shoulder.

I nodded, heart thudding “Of course.”

“I mean… he has not had much time for dating, he is self conscious with that part of his life, will probably not be able to look you in the eye for weeks.” she added, wanting me to understand, her worry over weighing her discomfort with the subject of her brothers sex life.

I nodded, seeing that this was a big deal for her, letting me take care of Pietro, normally she was the one watching his back, but now it was me.

“Understood.” I said quietly, giving her a small smile.

Wanda nodded, stepping aside to let me pass.

I went to the hospital room, almost groaning because the nurse turned bright pink when she saw me, scuttling out of the room with a rushed goodbye, way to make this look casual.

Pietro still looked scared but now he was looking at me like that, eyes big and nervous.

“Hey kid, heard you’re up to date on what's going on, so I’m gonna take you somewhere more private, less cameras.” I explained, pointing at the camera in the corner.

Pietro narrowed his eyes at the camera and nodded “Good, the nurse said she was going to get me a wheelchair and then we can le-”

I cut him off by picking him up for the second time today, he squeaked, arms wrapping around my neck as I started walking “No need for a wheelchair, my room’s only like a hundred feet away.”

“Really?” Pietro asked, craning his neck as we moved.

“Yeah, I get injured enough that Tony just moved my room down here, makes it easier.” I chuckled, turning down a small corridor.

When I stopped in front of a large door Pietro opened it for me, pausing when he saw the bright purple room inside, the monkey bars on the ceiling, knives scattered on the kitchen table, cartoonish paintings off my fellow avengers all over the walls, courtesy of Tony.

We passed by the couch and I cringed as I saw a pair of boxers hanging from lamp, Pietro saw, snickering “Now I see why I wasn’t invited before, you’re messy.”

I just sighed dramatically, walking past the living room, kitchen and bathroom, before arriving in my bedroom, it was simple, a pretty sea green on the walls, a large bed taking up most of the space, dart boards lining the walls, most still had darts stuck in the bullseye.

The entire time we had walked, Pietro got more and more tense, hands tightening on my shoulders, seeming to understand that once we got into this room things would be more serious.

I set him down on the bed, noting the way he curled in on himself.

I started rifling around in the drawer before pulling out the lube and tossing it to Pietro, who inspected it curiously.

As long as I was standing, I might as well get more comfortable, I thought to myself, shrugging my bullet proof vest off and taking the boots off too “How do you want to do this?” I asked, putting my bow and arrow away too.

Pietro looked horribly embarrassed, face red as he reclined on the bed, he shrugged, dropping the lube onto the bed “You don’t have too, it did not have to be you.” he mumbled, hands shaking too fast for me too see.

I gave him a relaxed smile “I know, but I also know that you trust me.” I said frankly, sitting next to him on the bed “I want you to be comfortable and feel to safe, some random Agent can’t do that for you.”

Pietro nodded slightly “How do we do this? We are men?” 

I almost laughed, thinking he was teasing, but then it hit me, he really had no idea what to expect, I knew Sokovia was a little behind on the whole same sex relationship thing, but I had figured that Pietro knew at least a little about it.

“Okay, well, we’ll do whatever you’re comfortable doing, probably handjobs.” I explained, shifting closer to him.

Pietro’s still looked confused, even more so now.

Handjobs, right, not everyone knew what those were “Uh, Handjobs is where I-um, where I would jerk you off, ya’know?” I made a fist and mimed the motion.

Pietro’s eyes went wide, understanding in them, he nodded “Okay, i’m okay with that.”

It was kind of cute, his accent and all the blushing, under different circumstances I might have teased him for it.

“If you want I can give you a blowjob, or more than that.” I offered, one of my hands moving closer to the young man, he didn’t usually like being touched very much so I wanted to ease him into this.

“Blowjob is good.” he agreed, hands slowing for a second before speeding up again “Maybe more if you think is necessary.” he looked away when he said it, biting his lip, he seemed rather shy about saying sexual words.

“Okay.” I murmured, letting my hand touched his arm, trailing gently along it “Whatever you want Pietro.”

I pressed closer, not doing anything sexual yet, just resting so our sides were touching, my arm moving to play with his hair, messing it up.

Pietro wasn’t looking at me, body shaking slightly out of nerves.

I leaned in, pressing a kiss to his cheek, he tried to cover up his shiver to no avail, I moved down, kissing along his neck, keeping it lazy, casual, so as not to freak him out.

After a minute he had relaxed, I looked up at him “Kissing okay with you?”

Pietro nodded vigorously “Yes, is fine.”

I sat back, nodding that he could move at his own pace, could kiss me whenever he wanted, Pietro moved slowly, unsure, then he leaned in, lips barely grazing mine, I could practically feel the heat from his cheeks.

Pietro came back for more, one hand coming to rest on my shoulder as he deepened the kiss, biting softly at my lips, I moaned, my arms moving without thinking about it to wrap around him, pulling him down til he was sat in my lap.

“Okay?” I checked, encouraged by his nod.

We got back to kissing, tongues getting involved and making the kiss just that much more heated.

I had almost forgotten about the drug in his system, until he pressed down on me, erection poking against my stomach, he whined slightly, head dropping to my shoulder.

I smiled, hands going to his hips and grinding up into him, feeling how hard he was, I let out a half moan, half groan as his teeth scratched against my neck, muffling his noises.

“Don’t tease.” he mumbled, eyes looking all glazed, lips prettily red.

I rolled us over, Pietro’s legs still around my hips, but now I was pressing him down into the mattress, lips sucking hickies onto his neck, his hands were grabbing the sheets, blurring as he moaned.

Pietro was looking extremely hot, face flushed, teeth sinking into the bottom of his lips, shirt riding up to show his pale skin.

I decided that shirts and pants were too restricting, once I got a nod of approval from Pietro I shucked my shirt and pants, helping him out of his suit and enjoying the expanses of soft skin and how his blush went all the way down to his chest.

The contrast between us was quite big, I was tanned, my body littered with scars, stocky and strong, grey blue eyes that were often called cold and harsh, whereas Pietro had deep blue eyes that somehow managed to shine even in the dark, he was slim, not a scar in sight, or hair really, aside from a pale happy trail leading down to his briefs.

Pietro’s hands moved along my waist, eyes scanning me much like I had been looking at him, he pressed a shy kiss to my collar, moving closer when I bit my lip.

“You look good.” he mumbled, kissing along my neck much like I had earlier.

Pietro was a bit shorter than me, so he had to stretch to kiss my lips, his hands resting on my shoulders while I held onto his hips, pulling him against me so he could get some relief for the tent in his underwear.

As we kissed my hands wandered down, cupping his ass and rutting slightly against him, I swallowed his surprised whimper, pausing before pulling his briefs down so he was fully naked, it took a bit of fan dangling to get the fabric off his slightly gangly legs, but when it was done I laid him back, drinking him in.

Pietro’s cock, like him, was pretty, slim and pale, standing fully at attention, the head was flushed a bright shade of pink, pre-cum smeared on the tip.

I didn’t realize I was staring until Pietro coughed “Clint? This okay?” I could practically hear the insecurity in his voice, his eyes looking up at me.

“Peachy.” I said under my breath, sitting on the bed and moving him so his legs spread, my body sitting solidly between them, I kissed him again “Just admiring the view.”

Pietro whimpered, body twitching.

I paused, wondering if what I just thought happened had actually happened, I decided to test my theory, taking Pietro in my hand and stroking softly, I silently reveled in his moan.

After a couple strokes, I was getting used to the feel of him, soft and warm in my hand, I decided to test my theory “Fuck, you feel so good, so perfect for me.” I praised, brooklyn accent coming out full force as I gazed at him warmly.

Pietro arched slightly, breath stuttering at my words.

I smirked, so the kid did have a bit of a praise kink, good, I could use that information later on, I twisted my wrist slowly as I stroked up, drawing the pleasure out, it was rather fun watching as he jerked, biting his lip to keep the moans in.

“D-don’t tease.” Pietro growled again, looking well on his way to being a hot mess.

I speed my strokes up, but kept my fist loose, just enough to get him close, but not enough to get him off “But I like to tease you, makes you turn all flustered and pink.” I kissed his cheeks, watching as he got even more red.

“Dick.” he grumbled, but it was too breathy to sound angry.

I tightened my fist around him, deciding to actually get down to business, he seemed rather close already, I didn’t know for sure, but if Pietro's refractory period was as accelerated as his running, than this was going to be a long night.

I kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip and pressing closer over him, he was letting out little moans, hips moving upwards towards my hand “So pretty, Pietro, fucking beautiful.” I pressed the words against his neck.

Pietro jerked, body going stiff as his orgasm washed through him, a warbling noises leaving his lips, strands of white painting my hand and his stomach, his half closed eyes staring at the ceiling.

I smiled, kissing along Pietro’s neck as his breathing slowed back to normal, his hands were holding my shoulders, fingers vibrating with excess energy “Was that okay?” I asked once he seemed to be back to himself.

Pietro gave me a slightly dazed smile “Is good, very good.” 

I could already see his dick starting to harden again, twitching where it was resting against his thigh.

“Do you want to try something new?” I asked, eyes already zeroing in on the lube near the pillow.

Pietro bit his lip, looking a bit nervous again “Uh, if you think I will like, then yes.” I felt touched that he trusted me that much, letting me decide.

I grabbed the lube, looking between it and him before deciding I should explain “Do you know what fingering is?” I asked, not feeling particularly confident that he would know.

Pietro nodded, then paused “For women, you stretch to not hurt.” he sounded so unsure and it was both cute and terrifying, he was trusting me with this, with himself, Me, the guy who regularly drinks coffee straight out of the coffee pot, I felt incredibly unprepared.

I pulled myself back from my self doubt, giving Pietro a small smile “Yeah, for men it can feel pretty good, wanna try it?”

Pietro nodded shyly, cock twitching up at the thought.

I lubed two of my fingers up, putting the bottle away and settling once again between his legs, I looked up, noting Pietro’s almost... scared expression “What? Something wrong?” I asked him.

“It will hurt?” he asked after an anxious pause.

I shook my head firmly “No, it might feel a bit weird, but it shouldn’t hurt, if it does, tell me and i’ll stop.” I ordered, I really, really didn’t want to hurt him.

Pietro nodded, relaxing at my words.

I pressed a finger against his hole, massaging slightly, I could remember my first time trying this, hidden in one of the circus train cars, I had no lube but fuck, it had felt good, the burn, pleasure racing up my spine.

My finger dipped in, going up to my second knuckled, Pietro moved, brows drawn together.

I moved my finger around for a bit, getting him used to the sensation, he didn’t seem to dislike it, his dick certainly didn’t at least, I pressed the second one in too, slowing to a stop and giving him time to adjust.

“Is weird, not bad, but definity weird.” Pietro mumbled, eyes wide.

I smiled, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock, enjoying the deep moan that brought out, I kissed along it, distracting him as I pulled the fingers out, pushing back in and stretching them slightly, working the muscle til it relaxed.

Pietro was biting his lip again, his hand occasionally making aborted motions, like he wanted to do something but he wasn’t sure what.

“This okay so far?” I asked, pulling away from his dick, fingers still moving.

Pietro nodded, eyes dark “Yes, I-it is quite enjoyable.”

I smirked “You have no idea.” I prophesied, if he thought this was good…

My fingers searched deeper, finding what I was looking for, my eyes must have been twinkling because Pietro looked like he was about to speak.

I pressed firmly against his prostate, smirking as Pietro arched, a choked moan leaving him, I kept working it, watching as he writhed.

“Is-Fuck, Clin-oh F-fuck.” Pietro’s moaning was barely coherent, trying to fuck himself onto my fingers, desperate for more of that pleasure, hands clenched in the sheets, tensing as he moved.

I used my other hand to stroke him off, I barely had to touch him before he was screaming out his second orgasm, hips stuttering as if he was unsure which way to go, onto my fingers and the tingling pleasure or up into my fist for the tight heat.

This time when he came down, he seemed really worn out, panting, head pressed against the pillow, eyes closed as he went through the aftershocks.

I knew he was going to get hard again, so I thought I might try something new, I shifted, than started sucking him, just the head and only very softly, I could actually taste him now, a salty earthy kind of flavor.

Pietro whimpered, high pitched, his hands seeming to find what they wanted to do, coming to tug on my short hair.

I went deeper, tonguing along the bottom of his dick, it had been a while since I did this, so I was sure that I had accidentally scraped him with my teeth a couple times but he didn’t seem to mind at all, vocally letting me know how good it felt.

I pulled off, stroking him, eyeing the wrecked speedster in front of me “So sexy, seeing you all turned on, wanting me to touch you, fucking hot.” I groaned, laying a possessive kiss on his hip bone before getting back to sucking him.

Pietro keened, trying hard not to thrust up and gag me, but having a hard time stopping his hips from twitching.

I took him as deep as I could, sucking and tonguing a vague pattern, I pulled off and repeated, creating a rhythm, my eyes watered a bit as he nudged deeper with an accidental thrust, his hands still pulling on my hair.

“Clint I-hng, uh fucking-Clint! I fuck-I am going to-” Pietro couldn’t seem to find the right words, eyes glassy as he tugged on my hair, trying to warn me.

I knew what he meant, so I sucked hard, drawing another shaking moaning orgasm out of him, I kept sucking until he was whining, overstimulation making his movements choppy, I let him fall out of my mouth, my lips tingling in a way that said they were bruised, I wiped at them.

“That… was amazing.” Pietro told me, hand stroking through my hair almost lovingly “I want to-” his face flushed deeply “I want to try with you.” 

For a second I was confused, but then I realized what he meant, what he wanted and I suddenly became aware of my neglected cock straining in my boxers.

I nodded “Okay, if you want to.”

Pietro seemed almost excited, sitting up and looking expectantly at me, I pulled my underwear off, trying not to feel self conscious as he stared at me, Pietro pulled me down, laying me on my back, his hands delicately resting on my hips.

“What should I…?” he trailed off, looking at me and then my dick.

I didn’t talk for a moment, the prospect of getting a blowjob from Pietro Maximoff making me feel a bit heady, he was close enough that I could feel his breath ghosting over me “Start small, don’t want you to choke.” I told him fondly, watching as he touched my dick hesitantly, curiously tugging on it “Try not to use too much teeth.” 

Pietro bit his lip, leaning in to give the head a quick kiss, I groaned, it had been far too long since I had gotten off, this seemed to encourage him because he carefully took my head into his mouth, moving his tongue around it, taking his time to get the feel of it.

I moaned, hands grabbing into the sheets, Pietro might not have a lot of experience but he was already good at it, sucking just right, warm and slick.

Pietro took a tiny bit more, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked, wide eyes looking up at me for direction.

“T-try going deeper.” I told him, one hand going to his hair, scratching slightly at his scalp, Pietro hummed and I jerked upwards, not expecting that at all, he gagged “Fuck, sorry, sorry, you okay?” I asked quickly, pulling him off of me and searching his watering eyes.

“Mm, want to take more.” Pietro rumbled, licking his lips.

I shuddered, waiting for a moment because jesus that was hot, then I nodded for him to continue.

Pietro licked up my length, stopping at the top to take me into his mouth again, this time he did go farther, almost making it to the base before he came back up, gasping as he sucked in a breath.

I wanted to stop him there, wanted to get straight to fucking him because holy shit people should not be allowed to look that sexy with spit slicked on their lips.  
Pietro went back in, sucking hard and taking me as deep as he could, head bobbing.

“Your lips look so good like this, stretched around my cock.” I praised breathlessly, letting a finger trail along Pietro's lips, he whined, sending vibrations through me “God, you’re a fucking natural at this, so fucking good.”

For just a brief second I thought I saw a mischievous glint in Pietro’s eyes but then he was sucking harder and I almost forgot to breath.

Pietro pulled off, breathing heavily, lips a deep red “I want to try something.” he asked me cautiously, biting at said red lips.

I nodded, trying to find words “Yeah, sure, what, whatever you want.”

Pietro smirked, going back to sucking me, I was a bit confused, I thought he was going to try something new, or maybe-

Ooh fuck.

Pietro was still sucking me but-oh fuck, was he vibrating? That was a thing, he could do? Holy shit, I tried not to thrust, biting off what would have been an embarrassingly loud moan.

All semblance of control was lost when Pietro’s tongue started vibrating too, wrapping round my head, just-fuck so good.

I shouted, hands fisting in the sheets as my hips rocked upwards, stars and waves dancing across my vision in what would probably have to be the best orgasm of my life.

Pietro kept sucking, slowing down as I came down from the high, he looked up at me, eyes wide and slightly watery from gagging, a bit of cum on his pretty lips, he looked like the picture of debauchery.

I kissed him, tasting myself on his tongue.

When I pulled back Pietro was smiling “It was good?” he asked shyly, hair falling in his face, skin glowing from sweat.

“The best.” I murmured, kissing him again.

Pietro was the one to pull back this time, biting his lip and looking a bit embarrassed, he made a vague gestured to his dick “I-um, it’s back.”

I smiled, once again reversing our positions, I started by sucking him off again, an idea forming in my head, Pietro still seemed to be feeling the after affects of his last couple orgasms, he was far more sensitive now.

Once I had gotten into a decent rhythm sucking, I re-slicked my fingers, casually stretching him again, getting him opened up.

Pietro was moaning softly, Sokovian words that I understood to be curses falling out.

I massaged his prostate, swallowing him down as far as I could, he arched, the words which had previously been quiet were now screams, his hands scrabbling at my shoulder, I sucked harder, trapping him between the two pleasures.

“C-clint!” Pietro’s voice sounded hot, accent thick, words rasping out.

I hummed, taking inspiration from Pietro, who seemed to really, really like that.

Pietro whimpered, soft and overwhelmed, his body convulsing as the orgasm rocked through him, his eyes were closed, hairs sticking to his forehead.

Even after I stopped sucking, swallowing the load in my mouth, Pietro kept shaking, little noises leaving his lips, he seemed thoroughly exhausted, except that his dick was still hard, not even going soft this time.

“Please, want, please, Clint.” Pietro whined, opening his eyes to give me a somewhat desperate look, his body twitched, dick bobbing as if to accentuate the problem.

I thought for a second, my jaw was getting too sore for blowjobs, I looked down, acknowledging my own erection again.

“Pietro, do you want me to fuck you?” I knew it was a bit crass, so I tried to sound as neutral on it as I could, despite the fact that my body was screaming to do it, cover him and fuck him, slow and deep, watch him fall apart beneath me.

The speedster froze, giving me a wide eyed look “I…” he looked between us, teeth worrying his lips “It will not hurt, yes?” he asked quietly, obviously nervous. 

“It wouldn’t hurt, but I want you to be comfortable, would you want to have sex with me?” I clarified, taking the question away from practical to emotional, I waited, stroking my hand down his side.

Pietro nodded, then seemed to realize I wouldn’t take that as an answer “Yes, if it is anything like the others than I am sure to enjoy it.” he stuttered slightly, blushing again.

“Okay then.” I smiled, pecking his lips, I lubed a third finger and got back to work, carefully watching him, he seemed more nervous than I had thought, Wanda wasn’t kidding when she said he wasn’t particularly experienced.

I pulled my fingers free, chest constricting because holy shit, this was gonna feel great.

Pietro blushed as I got myself slicked, shifting so he was resting on his elbows, watching me curiously “Have you done this before? Being-uh, being fucked?” he mumbled finally, pointing down at himself nervously.

“Yeah, felt good, full, I've done it a lot since then, I think you'll find it quite enjoyable.” I smiled comfortingly, I moved to hover over him, pulling his legs up so he was in a better position “You want to do it like this or switch it around?”

Pietro looked a bit confused and shrugged “Is good.” 

Okay, he probably didn’t know different positions, but missionary was good for beginners and a personal favorite of mine.

Pietro wrapped his arms around my neck as I inched closer, I kissed him, not wanting him to be afraid, I don’t think he realized I was lined up til I pushed in, he broke the kiss, panting and twitching below me.

“This okay?” I grunted, fighting the urge to thrust deeper into the tight warmth.

Pietro nodded, pupils dilated “Feels big, bit weird, but not bad.” he summarized, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of my neck.

I pressed in a bit deeper, liking how Pietro’s legs squeezed around me, he let out a groan, curling closer to me, he didn’t seem to be in any pain so I pushed farther in, moaning myself as I inched down and bottomed out.

Pietro was shivering again, hands vibrating lightly against my skin.

I let myself rest like that, stretching him out, reveling in the pressure of his ass, his dick knocked against my stomach as I kissed him, so I let one hand trail down, teasing him until I wrapped gently around his sensitive flesh.

“So tight, feels fucking amazing.” I mumbled, pulling out to thrust for the first time.

Pietro arched towards me, body tensing and then falling back with a moan, his eyes were all glassy, panting as he waited.

I got a pace going, slow, almost teasing.

Pietro tried to push himself onto me, wanting me to move faster, to get more friction, I grabbed his hips, stopping his movements and continued with my tortuous rythme, he whimpered, hands shaking.

“Clint… I-please.” he whined, not knowing what to ask for.

I kissed him again, slowing down even more, smoothly setting a glacial pace “What do you want? Huh Pietro? You gotta use your words.” I ordered, feeling a thrill as he turned red, sputtering slightly.

“I-” he shuddered as I squeezed his cock “I want you to go faster, be-be rougher.” admitted, not looking me in the eyes.

My movements stilled, feeling once again surprised by him, he wanted me to be rougher, I could definitely do that.

I started moving again, gaining momentum, I kissed him sloppily, distracting him before I slammed in, forcing a moan out of Pietro, I kept going fast and hard, relishing the slight burn as we smashed together, I jerked him off in time with my thrusts, watching as he started coming undone.

Pietro was kind of a mess, breaths barely coming in before he was whimpering and shouting, body trying to push against my thrusts, face flushed red.

“So fucking good for me.” I murmured, loving his pleased moan, I gave a particularly rough thrust, only seeming to make Pietro louder “God, wanna fuck you till you can’t walk, make you to beg for more.”

Pietro moaned “Please, want that, please.” he begged, cock hardening in my hand.

I groaned, he was so responsive, a few more thrusts and I knew he’d be gone, I changed my angle slightly because my knee was starting to hurt.

Apparently I hit just the right spot.

Pietro screamed, body thrashing.

I pulled him up so he was sitting in my lap, fucking up into him as he sobbed out his orgasm, shuddering against me.

I kept fucking him, watching as his moans started gaining in volume and desperation, I knew I wouldn’t last much longer, he was tight and so, so fucking hot, I jerked him roughly, biting my lip when he moaned brokenly into my shoulder, hands shakily trying to push himself up and down.

Pietro panted, whining high, he seemed to be right back on the edge, ready to fall off.

I slammed him down on my cock, watching as his eyes rolled backwards, I squeezed the base of his dick, keeping him from coming.

Pietro let out a choked off moan, looking at me slightly betrayed, I kept thrusting and he whimpered again, falling against me, face nuzzled against my neck “No, no no no, Please, please Clint, I need too, please let me, Clint.” he sobbed, looking up at me with wet eyes, lips red “P-please.” 

I groaned, feeling myself tip off the edge, pleasure seeping in, I released my grip and stroked Pietro off harshly, barely aware of his scream as my vision whited out, body moving on autopilot to keep the good feeling going, hips stuttering up into him.

Pietro slumped against me, softly whimpering as I kept moving.

That was… damn good, really fucking good, I thought, trying to get a full breath in, when I did I looked down at Pietro, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes, breaths short and whiny, I felt a bit bad, pushing his hair away from his face, I kissed his forehead.

I laid Pietro down, slipping out.

Pietro groaned at the empty feeling “Clint, want.” he mumbled, hands reaching out for me, eyes foggy and needy, I complied, laying down next to him.

“What do you want?” I asked breathlessly, our sides touching.

Pietro looked down to where he was half hard “I’m tiring, but it’s still hard.” he explained with a whine, face red, like somehow this was still embarrassing, even though we had literally just had sex.

“Course.” I pressed a kiss to his cheek, rolling so that one of my legs was draped over his, my hand circling his dick, starting a relaxed pace.

It took about three more orgasms before Pietro was spent, he was barely awake by then, just letting out mumbling moans, Sokovian curse lilting off his tongue, he had pressed closer to me, with just enough room between us for me to jerk him off.

I let my hand drop, wiping the cum off on my discarded shirt before resting it on Pietro’s back, he looked sweet like this, tired and sated, eyelashes fluttering sleepily.

That was about the last thing I remembered thinking before I fell asleep, no dreams to mar my night.

***

When I woke up Pietro was still asleep, white hair falling in his face, he was laying on my arm, which was long past numb, but I didn’t dare move.

Instead I thought, I had been nervous going into this, about my feelings, about Pietro, last night had been… illuminating, it was going to be hard to pretend I wasn’t attracted to him when I knew what he sounded like cumming.

My heart hurt, because I knew this… this was probably a one time thing, Pietro had needed someone and I had been there, no guarantee that he would want to do it again, especially since he never responded to my previous flirting attempts, no matter how shoddy they had been.

Pietro stirred, muttering something unintelligible before blinking up at me, nose wrinkling as he yawned and looked around “Is morning?” he asked after a confused pause.

I nodded “Yeah.” I didn’t know what to say, I didn’t want him to just leave “About 8.” I read from my clock.

Pietro nodded “Want to take shower?” he asked, face turning pink.

I had to have heard that wrong, I looked at him closely “I have a bath, that could work.” I said vaguely, not wanting to assume he wanted more.

Pietro moved, wincing slightly as his ass probably was a bit sore, he grabbed my hand “Come then, we will take bath.”

I let him guide me, dopily following after the naked man, unable to stop the warm feeling in my chest.

The bath had been nice, not particularly sexual as we were both rather tired and sore, instead we relaxed in the warm water, the jets giving us a nice massage, Pietro sitting across from me, legs resting around where my hips were and vice versa.

When we got out I helped him dry off, ruffling his hair up and making him laugh, in retaliation he swatted me with his towel.

I dressed him in fresh clothes, pulling some on myself.

Pietro shuffled awkwardly, looking around the room and then at the door “I guess I should see medic, make sure I'm okay.” he mumbled.

I nodded, taking a second before making my decision “Yeah, but… whenever you want you can come back, talk with me, whatever, I’ll be here.” I offered.

Pietro smiled, blue eyes sparkling “I might just take you up on it.”

We walked to the med station, a measly two hundred feet, but we made the most of it though, talking the entire time, I didn’t think i’d ever seen him walk so slow, he stepped into the room with a wave and disappeared.

I sighed, turning around only to come face to face with Tony, who looked like a kid on christmas, eyeing the hickies on my neck and my general happy, not about to shoot someone because they disrupted my sleep, look.

“Well someone looks… glowing.” he teased, smirking at me.

I raised my eyebrows, walking past him to where I knew the other Avengers were eating breakfast.

No one commented on it, Bruce and Thor not having any idea about it, while Tony was snickering to himself, probably planning something devious, Steve although he initially turned red had managed to bring his expression back to normal, even when Pietro limped in, blushing profusely before sitting next to Wanda, the two of them were extremely quiet and from my experience that meant they were having a telepathic conversation.

I was feeling a bit anxious, the two of them were eating bagels with the most serious faces on.

Wanda must have sensed my concern because she nudged me on her way out “Thank you for taking care of him.” she said softly.

I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding.

The rest of breakfast went fine, both twins actually speaking instead of intensely staring at their food and making vague hand gestures.

Wanda had been right though.

It took Pietro two weeks to be able to look at me without blushing, and considering the fact that I caught him staring several times, I had a feeling we would be seeing more of each other.

Pietro made the first move, walking over to me after a successful mission that almost wasn’t successful, he pressed me against a wall, lips finding mine and somewhat desperately kissed me, eventually moving back to catch his breath and bite his lip, his eyes gleamed “Shower?”

I smiled in surprise and just stared for a second, then I quickly nodded my agreement, following after him with red cheeks.

I guess I hadn’t seen that coming.


End file.
